


Ficlet: While We Wait

by Jacqueline Albright-Beckett (xaandria)



Series: Between The Lines [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Oblivious Sam, Semipublic Sex, Smut, in the car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaandria/pseuds/Jacqueline%20Albright-Beckett





	

“Fuck. Cas.  _Cas_.” Dean closed his eyes and canted his head back against the seat, threading his fingers through Cas’s hair and tugging. “ _Hurry_.”

Cas made an amused sound, the vibration of it sending tiny thrills of pleasure up Dean’s cock, and Dean had to grit his teeth and swallow hard to try and keep some semblance of a neutral expression on his face for the benefit of the infrequent passers-by of the grocery store parking lot. Of course, all it would take would be one glance at the correct angle for them to see Cas bent double in his seat over Dean’s lap, fingers of one hand curled around the steering wheel for leverage, and it would become very quickly apparent as to what was currently unfolding in the front seat of the car.

Breathtakingly close to the edge, Dean was finding it very difficult to care at the moment. Entire body tense, resisting thrusting up into Cas’s mouth with every shred of self-control he had, Dean opened his eyes and his breath left him in a tense moan. “Cas, I can see him.”

In wordless answer, Cas wrapped his fingers around the base of Dean’s cock and stroked, tongue still lapping around and over the head, and the new sensation combined with the shot of adrenaline at being discovered like this finally snapped the tension in Dean’s belly. Sharp pulses, almost painful in their intensity, made him shudder as Cas sucked hard, careful to not let a single drop escape as Dean’s orgasm crested and waned.

And then, in a flurry of movement, Cas straightened in his seat, Dean shoved his softening cock back into his jeans and zipped the fly, and Cas arranged his sweatshirt in his lap to hide his tented khakis. Not five seconds later, Sam yanked open the back door to the car.

“Neither of them has true aerial advantage,” Cas said, very seriously, as Sam slid into the backseat. “They’re both too dependent upon surrounding manmade structures, and mostly have to begin at a height to make any use of their abilities.”

“Seriously?” Sam asked, the plastic bags he carried rustling as he arranged them in the seat next to him. “Batman versus Spiderman again?”

“Yeah, well,” Dean said, shifting the car into drive, “we have to do something while we wait.”


End file.
